Que le barbare aime à son tour sans pouvoir être aimé
by Merwin Ril' Avalon
Summary: Ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé pourquoi tant de haine de la part de Voldemort ? Ce brave homme n'a-t-il donc pas de cœur ? (médicalement parlant, oui il en a un) N'a-t-il donc pas d'âme ? (si mais sept morceaux, ça aide pas) Et bien je suis là pour vous dire que oui, Voldemort est capable d'aimer! Oui, derrière ces yeux rouges et ce non-nez il y a un homme amoureux! Mais de qui ?


Avant propos: L'univers de ce texte et son personnage appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.**  
**

**«Que le barbare aime à son tour sans pouvoir être aimé » **

_Où comment l'on découvre qui a été le véritable amour de Lord Voldemort_

La première fois qu'il l'avait vu il s'était senti défaillir.

En fait il avait toujours eu l'impression qu'il était là, veillant sur lui. C'est le jour où il le fixa réellement, croisant ses yeux noirs charbonneux qu'il comprit qu'il ne pourrait jamais le quitter. Il était pourtant si jeune, on dit que l'amour n'a pas d'âge.

Lorsqu'il était à Poudlard il avait fait la connaissance de bien des personnes qui tentait de l'amadouer, de le séduire, pourtant il continuait à ne voir que lui et ne pensait qu'à lui. Les années filèrent et il y avait toujours pour lui cet amour d'une force infinie, au-delà d'une admiration sans bornes, il considérait qu'il était le seul digne d'intérêt à Poudlard.

Puis il avait fini ses études, en s'engageant chez Barjow & Beurk il savait qu'il le verrait moins, il l'observait alors depuis la vitrine sale.

Personne n'aurait pu comprendre ce qu'il vivait. Il connaissait l'amour, le vrai, celui qui brille sous les étoiles d'une étrange lumière. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une vulgaire relation faites de tous petits riens, qui s'en va et qui revient, c'était tellement plus fort.

Et puis il y avait eu cette nuit. Le trente-et-un octobre, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à en finir avec les Potter. Une lumière verte et puis plus rien d'autre que le vent s'engouffrant par le toit ravagé et les cris de cet enfant ridiculement vivant. Il ne pouvait pas mourir, c'était impossible, il se devait d'anéantir tous les obstacles qui menaçaient leur amour et voilà que l'obstacle l'anéantissait.

Il avait longtemps erré sans savoir que faire, sans oser espérer l'apercevoir une nouvelle fois, il l'avait cru perdu. Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé avait dit un certain poète, il se rendait compte que c'était encore plus vrai quand on était réduit à l'état de pseudo-spectre.

Puis, ce crétin de Quirrell était arrivé dans sa vie, ou plutôt dans sa non-vie comme il serait plus juste de l'appeler, et les choses avaient commencé à changer. Il remarqua bien vite que Quirrell faisait preuve d'une extrême radinerie en lui prêtant seulement l'arrière de sa tête, comment aurait il fait pour le revoir ? Puis après réflexion il s'était dit qu'il ne serait pas présenté devant lui avec un tel corps, non lui il aimait l'authentique, il attendrait donc de reprendre une forme convenable. Malheureusement pour lui Harry Potter, ce sale gamin, ne lui avait pas facilité la tâche et une fois de plus, l'avait vaincu. S'en devenait une habitude !

Alors, au bord de la dépression, il avait attendu et attendu quand enfin il avait croisé la route de Peter Pettigrow. Ce vil serviteur l'avait aidé à reprendre forme, enfin forme c'était un bien grand mot. Jamais il n'aurait osé se présenter devant lui comme cela. Il devait regagner un certain prestige, se faire présentable pour leur retrouvailles.

L'année avait été longue, pleine d'espérances, bientôt se disait-il, bientôt il le reverrait, bientôt tout serait comme avant. Qu'est-ce que treize ans d'absence quand on s'aime vraiment ?

Quand il le revit pour la première fois depuis ces longues années il fut tout surpris par son changement physique, le temps l'avait marqué mais d'une façon assez peu courante, ses yeux n'étaient plus noirs, c'était dommage mais, il avait de l'allure tout de même. Il l'avait trouvé toujours aussi séduisant.

De nouveau en le regardant il faillit défaillir, ce qu'il était beau. Une beauté qui vous coupe le souffle, qui vous pétrifie plus efficacement qu'un basilic ne le ferrait.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par les supplications d'un de ses disciples et du donc abandonner la contemplation de celui qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

Lord Voldemort reposa son miroir.

Note de l'auteur: La phrase du titre est d'Echo, la nymphe amoureuse de Narcisse à propos de ce dernier. J'espère que vous avez apprécié !


End file.
